Camelot
by robsmorrilla
Summary: "Ballo?" chiese Regina allarmata, portando le braccia sotto il seno. "Si, un ballo di benvenuto per tutti voi, miei ospiti." [Leggera rivisitazione della 5x02 in chiave SwanQueen.] Momentaneamente ho scritto solo 2 capitoli, presto deciderò se continuare.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1  
CAMELOT**

Un suono di trombe giunse alle loro orecchie quando le immense porte del castello si aprirono, permettendo di entrarvi. Due file di uomini con mantelli rossi e ornamenti dorati formavano un passaggio fino a delle lunghissime scale, dalle quali scesero delle coppie di cavalieri e damigelle che, prendendosi per mano, andarono a dividersi a destra e a sinistra.

"Wow" esclamò Henry a bocca aperta, completamente sovrastato dalla bellezza di quel luogo. Per lui era la prima volta, non era mai stato in un castello vero ed era tutto nuovo ed affascinante.

"Wow davvero" esclamò poi David, seguendo l'evoluzione delle pareti intorno a loro. Il soffitto era altissimo e degli affreschi dorati e totalmente minuziosi andavano a decorarlo.  
Le eroiche gesta dei cavalieri della tavola rotonda.

"Non… non ho sicuramente un vestito adatto per questa occasione" disse poi Mary Margaret, tenendo Neal tra le braccia, ignaro di tutto ciò che stesse succedendo intorno a lui.

Poco dopo il proprietario di quell'immensa fortezza venne annunciato.  
"Sua altezza… Re Artù".

Avvicinatosi, l'uomo salutò il gruppo e, con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra, disse "permettetemi di presentarvi la creatura più bella di tutta Camelot… La mia regina…"

Con le braccia si volse ad indicare le lunghissime scale dove una bellissima donna con un meraviglioso vestito color porpora si apprestò a raggiungerli, sorridendo ai suoi numerosi ospiti.  
"Ginevra" terminò Artù, una volta che la moglie fu tra le sue braccia.

"Sua maestà" le si rivolse Biancaneve, inchinandosi a lei, seguita da tutti gli altri.

Ella ripose prendendo per mano il suo Re. "Il piacere è nostro, abbiamo atteso il vostro arrivo da quando abbiamo sentito la profezia di Merlino."  
"Adesso, se volete seguite i miei servitori, vi porteranno nelle vostre stanze. Avrete il tempo d i riposare e di mettervi apposto per il ballo di questa sera." Terminò Artù, guardando gli occhi entusiasti del gruppo.

"Ballo?" chiese Regina allarmata, portando le braccia sotto il seno. "Si, un ballo di benvenuto per tutti vo i, miei ospiti." Sorrise ancora.

****  
Il popolo di Storybrooke venne portato al piano superiore: un lungo corridoi o pieno di porte si est endeva in quell'ala della fortezza. Nella divisione delle stanze, il ragazzo ne occupò una piccola sulla sinistra e la famiglia Charming si accomodò in quella di fronte.  
Emma decise di prendere la stanza singo la in fondo al corridoio, nonostante la disapprovazione di Hook; Regina si chi us e con Zelena nella camera accanto al fig lio, effettuando immediatamente un incantesimo di p rote zione per la sorellastra; Robin e Killian, invece, furono così costr etti a prendere le ultime due stanze rimaste, separati dalle proprie donne.

Belle, Granny e i nani decisero che avr ebbero continuato le ricerche di Merlino direttamente dalla locanda, in modo da avere una posizione anche al d i fuori de l castello.

Quel pomeriggio, alla fin fine, trascors e tranquillo per gran parte della famig l ia: il piccolo di casa Nolan aveva decis o di dar un attimo di respiro ai geni tor i dormendo per la gran parte della g iorn ata, permettendo a Snow e Char ming di riposare a loro volta. Il pirat a e il ladro decisero di ispezionare il territ orio di Artù, portando con sé He nry ed i l piccolo Roland.

Zelena aveva deciso, anche lei, di ripo sare qualche ora, non dopo -ovviamente- aver scambiato delle velate e insisten ti battutine alla sorellastra.

Emma, invece, era rimasta sveglia a fiss are il soffitto. Del resto, come Tremotino le aveva già detto, lei non poteva d ormire. Non ne aveva bi sog no.  
Così, sbuffando, si disse che avrebbe dovuto trov are un nuovo hobbie, che non consistesse però nel pensare.  
Perché quello faceva male, male davvero.  
Non voleva pensare a ciò che la presenza di magia nera nel suo corpo avrebbe potuto causare a sé stessa. Non voleva pensare a ciò che avrebbe potuto fare alle persone che amava. Non voleva pensare a cosa potesse succedere.

Quindi continuò a girarsi e rigirarsi nel grandissimo letto a baldacchino presente in quell'enorme camera.  
Come avrebbe fatto?

Regina, a sua volta, rimase a guardare f uori dalla finestra, mentre il meravigl i oso paesaggio scagliatosi di fronte l e permetteva di portare indietro la mem ori a ai suoi giorni passati nella fores ta i ncantata.

I suoi occhi si soffermarono a guardare la bellissima fontana al centro dei giardini: l'acqua che fuoriusciva dalla parte superiore sembrava brillare grazie alle lucciole che vi si trovavano nelle vicinanze. Questa, poi, scendeva magica nella parte inferiore fino ad impattare su un pavimento decorato con oro e argento. Un muretto non molto alto la separava dall'esterno, e le sue adorazioni di fiori e petali lo rendevano ancora più bello.  
Una panchina si trovava proprio davanti alla fontana, anch'essa adornata, anch'essa in pietra.  
Permetteva a chiunque vi si fosse seduto, di godere della meravigliosa vista di quella magia alle sue spalle.

Sospirò.  
 _Un ballo_ , si disse.

Lei non aveva mai partecipato a quella tradizione. La madre lo aveva organizzato per lei, da adolescente. Ma, ovviamente, lei stessa non era stata chiamata a ballare con nessuno dei principi, dato che era già stata promessa a Re Leopold.

Trasalì.

Poi ritornò a guardare fuori con altrettanta malinconia: e dire che le sole pareti la riportavano al passato, a quel mondo tanto lontano quanto vicino.

I pensieri delle due donne furono fermat i da un rumore di campane proveniente dalla torre più alta, che segnava l'imminente inizio della cerimonia.

Regina fece scivolare il suo sguardo ver so il vestito bianco adagiato sulla pol tr ona accanto alla finestra. Sospirò pesan temente e, guardando c ome la sorella si fosse già preparata, schioccò le dita, f acendo in modo che d alla sua nuvola viol a uscisse totalment e differente… e pronta .

Le venne quasi da ridere quando, guardan do ancora Zelena, pensò che quello sare b be potuto essere il giorno del ballo d i corte, vissuto molti anni prima. E p attimo si fermò a riflettere su co me t utto sarebbe potuto andare diversam ente.

Ma poi, risvegliata dal rumore di mani che si infrangevano sulla porta, s cacciò quel pensiero con un sorriso tri ste, lasciando i s uoi occhi saettare verso l'uscita, d ove trovò Henry a fissarla, sorridente e bellissimo.

"Henry, stai benissimo" gli disse, con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra. Era orgogliosa del figlio che lei ed Emma erano riuscite a crescere, l'uomo che l'avevano fatto diventare.  
Attaccato alla sua mano vi era anche il piccolo Roland, vestito di tutto punto; anche lui così tenero e impacciato dentro quegli abiti totalmente nuovi.

Respirò profondamente intimando a Zelina di non combinare nessun guaio o gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare una volta per tutte e, questa, stranamente acconsentì alla richiesta dell'ex Regina cattiva.  
Forse anche lei era attirata da questa nuova cosa; del resto, essendo stata abbandonata, mai aveva ricevuto il suo ballo da "presentazione al popolo".

Poi, una figura dietro le spalle di Henry tossì, chiedendo cortesemente agli ospiti di seguirlo.

****  
Nella grande sala un gruppo di persone, compresi David, Robin e Killian, stavano aspettando l'entrata delle loro dame.

Le prime ad essere presentate furono Mary Margaret ed Emma che, prendendosi per mano, raggiunsero i loro due cavalieri.

Emma era letteralmente un angelo: dei meravigliosi capelli biondi ornavano il suo volto e le terminavano sulle spalle con altrettanto meravigliosi boccoli. Un vestito bianco circondava il suo corpo, stretto sul petto e morbido dalla vita in giù, rendendola ancora più bella e raggiante agli occhi di tutti.

"Diamine, Swan!" aveva affermato Hook do po essersi ripreso dallo shock. A quella affermazione Mary Marg aret aveva ruotato gli occhi, mentre d alla bocca di David era uscita una leg ge ra risata.  
Henry aggiunse dopo qualche secondo "Se i bellissima, mamma."

Ed Emma si fermò a fissarlo, arrossendo e sorridendo con quella sua –ormai fin troppo conosciuta- impacciataggine.

"Tutto bene, tesoro?" le aveva chiesto subito dopo il pirata.  
"Si!" aveva risposto questa semplicemen te, guardandosi intorno.

La sala era di una grandezza esorbitante, già per metà occupata da ogni sorta di aristocratico di quel regno, dalla servitù e dai tavoli che sarebbero stati utilizzati per il banchetto. Emma si perse a guardare la maestosità di quel castello, e pensò a come sarebbe potuta essere la sua vita se le fosse stata data la possibilità di restare in quel luogo.

Di nuovo, la voce dell'annunciatore si fece acuta: "Vi presento… la Salvatrice."  
E fu il turno di Regina presentarsi agli occhi di tutti: sorrise, dall'alto di quelle scale, guardando negli occhi l'uomo che l'attendeva alla fine di esse.

Lo sguardo di Emma fu richiamato in quella stessa direzione quando sentì pronunciare quello che era il suo appellativo, fino a poco tempo prima.

I suoi occhi tremarono alla vista della mora.

Era di una bellezza incredibile, con i suoi capelli legati e quel vestito che sembrava esattamente cucito per il suo corpo.

La guardò percorrere quei gradini con lentezza, fino a giungere dal suo cavaliere, e con la stessa lentezza trovare il suo sguardo.

La bionda le sorrise triste quando vide le mani dei due legarsi tra loro e subito, voltò la sua attenzione all'uomo al suo fianco.

****  
Una dolce melodia accompagnava i passi d elle poche coppie che avevano deciso d i ballare sotto l'immenso lampadario che illuminava la stanza a festa. Uncino strinse la mano di della bionda, chiedendole se volesse ballare, ma ella , forse un po' troppo duramente, ri fiutò l'invito.

Regina la guardava, la scrutava senza che se ne accorgesse. Conosceva la vera Emma, e stava cercando in tutti i modi di capire quanto stesse bene in realtà; o se dire che tutto andava bene fosse frutto del suo buonsenso.

Artù li raggiunse poco dopo e, tramite un lungo e articolato discorso, li presentò a tutto il popolo presente e, dopo il primo di una serie di brindisi, si accomodarono alla lunga tavolata dove consumarono con tranquillità e non la propria cena.

Nuove coppie ritornarono, poi, a compiere quei lenti passi al centro della sala, con l'aggiunta della famiglia Charmings, del re e la sua sposa.

Tutto sommato si stavano divertendo, o forse no.

Alla milionesima richiesta di Killian per un ballo, Emma si alzò furiosa dalla sedia e corse via.  
Hook stava per seguirla quando un gruppo di cavalieri lo richiamò, curiosi ed esitanti di ascoltare le famigerate avventure del Capitano Unci no e della sua Jolly Roger.

Regina, ora impegnata a chiacchierare -s e non litigare- con Robin riguardo la l o ro situazione e la scelta dei posti le tt o che, ovviamente, lui considerava non cor ret ta; con la coda dell'occhio non avev a ma i lasciato il tavolo, tanto meno la bion da seduta ad esso, e, accorgendosi di qu ello che era appena successo, si scusò con il ladro dicendo di avere bisog no di un po' d'aria fresca.

Camminò più velocemente possibile verso la porta dalla quale poco prima la raga z za dal meraviglioso vestito bianco era u scita e, una volta varcata la soglia, si sporse dal maestoso balcone che si erigeva sul giardino. La scorse a non molta distanza da lì, sollevata di non dover usare la magia per trovarla.

Scese velocemente le scale per paura ch e el la potesse decidere di andarsene, o fare qualcosa di addirittura peggiore.

Incamminatasi su di un corridoio ornato a destra e sinistra da cespugli con bel l issimi fiori azzurri, la vide: una fol ta chioma bionda era china a guardar ue mani, seduta su di una panchina davan ti l'enorme e meravigliosa fontana sull a quale, quel pomeriggio, si era sof fermat a a pensare.

"Emma.." la chiamò dolcemente.  
La bionda, sorpresa, alzò il viso, most randole quanto martoriato fosse dalle l a crime.

Il cuore di Regina perse un battito a q uella visione.  
"Emma come stai?" chiese quindi avvic inandosi lentamente, per paura di spave n tarla o farla scappare via.

"Va al tuo ballo, Regina!" fu immediata la sua risposta, tagliente e diretta.  
"Swan, che cosa diavolo ti succede?" tornò la mora con un tono maggiormente aut o ritario.

La bionda rise sarcastica. "Oh, andiamo! Emma come stai? Emma che succede? Emma vuoi mica uccidere qualcuno ? Emma vuoi che ci pensi io a questo? Ci penso io a quello? Emma il pugn ale. Emma di qua, Emma di là." Sospir ò. "Dovete smetterla! Sono stufa delle vost re stupide domande!" e così si alzò e fe ce per andarsene.

Ma Regina la fermò per un polso, costrin gendola a voltarsi e guardarla negli oc c hi.  
"Emma, vuoi dirmi che succede… per f avore?" chiese questa volta più dolce men te.

E la bionda sembrò capitolare a quelle due ultime parole pronunciate dal sinda c o di Storybrooke.  
' _Per favore_ '?

Si sedette nuovamente e strinse il volt o tra le mani, ricominciando quel piant o che tanto la aiutava a sfogarsi. Regi na si accomodò accanto a lei, lasciando la fare senza metterle alcuna pressione.

Per ché tanto lo sapeva che Emma le avr ebbe detto tutto.  
Loro avevano questo legame speciale, ad dirittura unico come aveva sottolineato una già una volta la bionda.  
Che le teneva in quell a sorta di equilibrio che non permettev a loro di uccidersi a vicenda.

"Sono stanca, Regina. Stanca di tutti vo i che mi chiedete se l'oscurità stia pr e ndendo possesso del mio corpo, se sent o dei cambiamenti, se… se…" un singhioz zo ruppe le sue parole.

Regina, che fino a quel momento era rima sta a fissarla, si schiarì la gola. Sapeva cosa la bionda intendesse, sapeva come si sentisse e sapeva ciò che attanagliasse il suo animo. Perché anche lei c'era passata, aveva già vissuto un momento del genere. A differenza sua, però, la mora non aveva mai avuto nessuno a chiederle quale fosse il suo stato, farla sorridere… o addirittura abbracciarla.

Così questo fu che le sembrò più giusto fare: imb a razzata la avvolse tra le sue braccia e la strinse a sé.  
_

 _Ho scritto questi due capitoli la notte della 5x01, quindi ci ho azzeccato con un paio di cose xD Come ho già scritto, ho scritto due capitoli, e sto ancora decidendo se continuare o meno.  
E se cambiare rating o meno xD  
Comunque domani pubblicherò il secondo capitolo, fatemi sapere che ne pensate :D  
A presto, Funny_


	2. The Ball

**CAMELOT  
The Ball**

"Credo che tutti semplicemente vogliano aiutarti, e quindi ti chiedano come stai continuamente." Iniziò Regina, "forse po tresti dire loro che non hanno bisogno d i fare domande e che sarai tu a parlare nel caso ti sentissi... non so, _div ersa_."

Emma era poggiata alla sua spalla, resp irava lentamente come se quel contatto l a calmasse.  
Che cosa strana poi: Regina capace di c almarla.  
Non si erano odiate e fatte la guerra tipo... da una vita?

Invece era lì, _a stare bene_ , come se qualsiasi cosa si fosse fermata, la tempesta si fosse placata e tutto fosse al suo posto.

Forse stava cambiando, davvero.  
"Già, magari dovrei," rispose superfici almente.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, dove le d ita di Regina si intrecciarono tra i boc coli di Emma, accarezzandola lentamente e provocandole una scarica ele ttrica lungo tutta la schiena.  
Stranamente, di nuovo, la fece sentire quasi _normale_.  
Stare tra le braccia di quella donna e sapere di essere in qualche modo al sicuro.

Quello stesso silenzio fu poi interrotto dalla sonora risata della ex Evil Queen, divertita e sincera. La ragazza si scostò, sentendo subito la mancanza del contatto con l'altra donna, e la guardò so spettosa. Regina non si voltò e continuò nella sua _bellissima_ risata.

"Potrei raccontarti qualcosa che ti far ebbe ridere... ma poi mi renderei davvero ridicola."  
Emma la guardò alzando un sopracciglio, chiedendole silenziosamente di continu are.  
"Però promettimi di non ridere." Le disse, vedendo poi un segno di assenso da parte dell'altra.

Regina ci mise un attimo, nel quale la ragazza aspettò, forse più impazientemente di quanto non dovesse.

"Io non so ballare." Tirò fuori, alla f ine. Sospirò e, poi, si rivolse a lei come se si aspettasse dei segni di risata sul suo volto. Ma fu sorpresa di averla trovata ferma, a guardarla più intensamente.

" _Non credo_ che ci sia qualcosa da rider e," sentenziò e Regina fu ancora più sorpresa. Poi vide Emma volgere il suo sguardo ve rso il basso, esitante.  
"Emma... puoi chiedermelo. Puoi chiede rmi _tutto ciò che vuoi_."

La bionda alzò il viso, le d ita che si intrecciavano tra loro, nervose. "Credo di aver _paura_ di sentire la risp osta."  
Regina sospirò, poi si voltò a guardare il cespuglio di rose posto proprio dava nti a loro che era diventato, tutto d'un tratto, intere ssante.

Emma non parl o e la mora decise così che avrebbe cond iviso con lei quel triste ricordo della sua giovinezza.

"Beh, vedi, nella foresta incantata… ad ogni ballo a cui la famig lia reale veniva invitata, tuo nonno pre feriva danzare con Biancaneve invece che con sua moglie. Ed io semplicemente me ne sta vo in disparte a guardare la loro felici tà sprizzare ad ogni giravolta." Fece un a pausa e chiuse gli occhi, non riuscend o a fermare quella lacrima ribelle che l e era scappata.

Come poco prima nella sua stanza.  
Una lacrima libera, di tristezza, di dolore.  
Forse la bionda aveva ragione, non c'era nulla di cui ridere.

Emma se ne accorse e subito si apprestò a raccoglierla con le dita, non permett endole di prendere altro possesso sul suo viso.  
Quel gesto fece voltare la mora che tro vò uno sguardo severo, quasi arrabbiato a ricambiarla.

"Sai che ti dico? 'Mio nonno' era davvero un testa di cazzo!"  
Regina non potè fare a meno di sorridere grata dopo l'affermazione così seria del la ex Salvatrice.

Il volto di Emma rimase contratto, mentre nella sua mente passavano un miliardo di immagini e pensieri. Poi si a lzò, e le porse la mano. Lo sguardo di Regina era di pura interrogazione, mentre aspettava na spiegazio ne a quel gesto che, fortunatamente, non tardò ad arrivar e.

"Posso avere l' _onore_ di questo ballo, M aestà?"  
Regina roteò gli occhi, "Ti ho detto che non so ballare, Swan!"

Emma rise all'utilizzo del suo cognome: in effetti non lo sentiva da parecchio. Aveva un non so che di _familiare_.  
"Ti insegnerò io e.. magari potrebbe e ssere un modo per chiederti scusa per qu ello che ha combinato quel gran figlio d -" la ragazza strinse un pugno, senza fi nire la sua frase.

Non era l'unico motiv o per cui odiava quell'uomo. Del resto, l e attenzioni che rifilava a Biancaneve i nvece che a sua moglie erano niente a co nfronto di quello che _aveva fatto_ a Regi na.

Al solo pensiero il sangue le riboll ì nelle vene. La sua vista stava per offuscarsi e una scarica elettrica invase il suo corpo. Sembrava fosse una _trasformazione_... un cambiamento del suo stesso corpo. Che p erò _-fortunatamente, ancora-_ fu bloccata dalla m ano morbida di Regina che si era legata alla sua.

Tutto ritornò normale e, volgendole lo sguardo, notò come la mora le sorridesse . Sembrava _-era-_ uno di quei sorrisi si nceri e belli, di quelli che ti fanno _cadere per qualcuno_.  
Scosse la testa, come a liberarsi della presenza di quei determinati pensieri: non era minimamente possibile.

"Grazie, _Emma_ " continuò la mora alzando si.  
E le loro mani si strinsero.  
E i loro corpi si avvicinarono.

Poi Emma si bloccò.

"Aspetta" le disse. O meglio, le sussur rò.  
Stava per schioccare le sue dita quando ricordò di non possedere più la magia b ianca, ma quella oscura.

Portò la stessa mano dietro la testa, g rattandosi e sorridendole in quel modo i mpacciato _-che a Regina tanto piaceva-_.  
"Non è che... potresti... si, insomma.. . farmi diventare il tuo _cavaliere_?"

Regina rimase a bocca aperta, mentre un filo di rossore si diffondeva sulle gua nce di entrambe.  
"Ch-che cosa?"

"Si, cioè... sai mettermi un abito da c avaliere in modo da rendere tutto più _re ale_."  
La mora sorrise, con il cuore questa vo lta, e schioccando le dita una nuvola vi ola avvolse Emma, rilasciandola poi avvo lta da perfetti pantaloni che le metteva no in mostra le curve e una giacca da ca valiere con le larghe maniche.  
La bionda abbassò lo sguardo per scruta re il suo nuovo abito e, Regina, non pot é fare a meno di perdersi a guardarla.

"Wow! Che figata." Rise poi la ragazza; le riprese le mani e, len tamente, iniziò a muovere entrambe a rit mo della leggera musica proveniente dall a grande sala.  
La mano di Emma era fissa sul fianco di que lla che era la sua _dama_ , mentre la sua e ra adagiata sulla spalla di quella che er a _-inaspettatamente-_ diventata il suo ca valiere.

Si sorrisero quando Regina riuscì a seg uire con facilità i passi della bionda e , quindi, poterono guardarsi negli occhi.  
Una poteva vedere l'anima dell'altra; i l suo cuore; i _suoi sentimenti_.

"Sai... a Boston guardavo questa serie t v... Smallville" cominciò la ragazza, me ntre alzava il braccio per permettere a R egina di roteare sotto di esso.  
La mora la guardò curiosa una volta ritrovato il contatto visivo.

"Beh vedi... parla di Clark Kent, o meg lio Superman... e lui... non sa volare. Non sa come si faccia. Però, una sera, mentre stava danzando ne l suo fienile con Lois..."  
"Lois Lane, _la sua ragazza_." Rispose prontamente Re gina.

Gli occhi di Emma si illuminarono come colpiti dalla luce di una stella e il su o sorriso non poté fare a meno di espand ersi a dismisura dopo quell'affermazione.  
Sorriso così... _contagioso_ , che ella no n poté che ricambiare.

"Esattamente, Lois Lane. Loro ballavan o cullati da... non so, _il loro amore_... e non accorgendosene, i piedi di Clark si sono staccati dal pavimento e hanno iniziato a librarsi nell'aria e ballare: _uno legato all'alt ra_."

"È... bello, ma perché me lo dici?" Chi ese Regina preoccupata di non aver affer rato il concetto.  
"Niente," rise. "Semplicemente mi era v enuto in mente."

Anche Regina rise: una di quelle risate gen uine che raramente rilasciavano le sue labb ra.  
"Non ti facevo così romantica, Swan!"

La bionda le fece l'occhiolino, prima d i farla roteare di nuovo e piegarla per il casquè alla fine del ballo.  
I loro visi erano tremendamente vicini, ma nessuna delle due sembrò spaventata dalla cosa.

E nessuna delle due si allon tanò.  
Rimasero così, fino a che una melodia p iù lenta non si fece strada nelle loro o recchie ed Emma domandò a Regina il seco ndo ballo. Dopo averla riportata sul suo stesso piano, il sindaco annuì accettando, anche se sorpresa di q uella seconda proposta.

La musica questa volta era ben diversa: più lenta... più _stretta_.  
Regina si avvicinò maggiormente ad Emma, cingendo le proprie braccia attorno al suo collo e, la Salvatrice, avvolse le s ue alla vita.  
Erano molto vicine... _strette_ , appunto.

La mora poggiò il viso sul suo collo, l asciandosi inebriare dal suo dolce profu mo ed Emma accostò il capo a quel lo della donna che teneva tra le braccia . Mentre, lentamente, continuavano a danzare sotto il meraviglioso cielo stellato che faceva loro da pubblico.

"Regina?" Chiese poi Emma, rompendo il dolce silenzio creatosi tra loro.  
"Hmm" rispose quella, con gli occhi chi usi cullata dalla donna che mai si sareb be aspettata di avere così vicina.  
Emma ci mise un attimo prima di parlare, attimo in cui Regina l'aveva guardata intensamente negli occhi.

"Vuoi essere la _mia_ Lois Lane... solo p er-"  
Non aveva finito di parlare.  
La mora l'aveva _bloccata_.  
Con le labbra .  
Sulle sue.  
L'aveva bloccata baciandola.  
Regina Mills la stava baciando e lei no n poté far altro che ricambiare.

Perché, del resto, una parte di lei _-forse maggi ore rispetto a quello che credeva-_ spera va che quello fosse il risvolto alle sue parole.  
Il bacio fu lento, come i passi che compivano una legata all'altra. Fu dolce e leggero, fu un bacio da _favola._ Le loro labbra rimasero legate per alcun i secondi, prima che si staccassero per guardarsi intensamente negli occhi. Due identici sorrisi si aprirono sulle labbr a di entrambe: ormai complici di quel do lce atto appena avvenuto.

"Mi sento _diversa_ , Regina" disse poi Emma, riprendendo le parole iniziali della donna.  
Questa sorrise, " _anch'io_ , Emma."

E la bionda la strinse a sé. I loro occhi lentamente si chiusero e le loro labbra lentamente si _ri-_ incon trarono. Per poi restare _legate_ tra loro pure quando, senza accorgersene, entram bi i corpi si alzarono dal suolo, contin uando quella meravigliosa danza nell'ari a di quel sentimento che da tanto, forse troppo, avevano _nascosto_... e che ora s embrava essersi _rivelato_.

_

 _Okay, ecco la seconda parte.  
Devo essere sincera: questo ballo sotto il cielo e con le lucciole a seguito,  
l'ho scritta guardando una foto modificata SwanQueen  
(avete presente quella pubblicata da Ginni nei suoi #30DaysOfGinny?  
Quella raffigurante Lana e Josh che doveva essere appunto della 5x02.  
Ecco l'hanno modificata mettendo Emma e aggiungendo alberi cielo stellato e lucciole.).  
E me ne sono talmente innamorata che è lo sfondo del mio pc, tablet e sfondo whatsapp.  
Comunque la scena di Smallville (*-*) è questa _ watch?v=kEm-91WwfG0  
inutile dire che Clark e Lois sono stati la mia prima OTP *-*.  
Comunque vi lascio adesso, spero davvero vi sia piaciuto perchè mi sono emozionata a scriverlo,  
davvero. Sembravo una scema con le lacrime alle 5 di mattina xD  
Alla prossima e grazie in anticipo per le vostre recensioni.  
Funny


End file.
